Transformable Items
Here are a list of items that can transform into other items. * Aquarius Hair Piece * Abandoned Crying Doll * Abyssal Scented Salt Spray * Abyssal Scented Serum * Abyssal Scented Soap Bar * Almost Empty Chocolate Box * Aquamarine Encrusted Gunblade (Left Hand) * Aquamarine Encrusted Gunblade (Right Hand) * Aquamarine Encrusted Gunblades * Aquarius Hair Piece * Aries Hair Piece * Bag Full Of Cats * Ball Thrower * Baticus * Baticus Plushie * Baticus-Signal Sticker * Beach Scented Salt Spray * Beach Scented Serum * Beach Scented Soap Bar * Beaky * Beaky Beanbag * Beaky Book * Beaky Companion * Beaky Dusted Feather * Beaky Feathers * Beaky Glossy Feather * Beaky Plushie * Beaky Sticker * Beardless Youth Figurine * Bearskin Pelt Cloak * Bejeweled Turtle Shield * Bejeweled Turtle Shield * Bicentennial Condor * Bite Of The Manticore * Bitter Ring Of Hair * Bizarre Pooquine * Blazing Blue Nazar * Blessed Trident of the Banished One * Blossoming Earth Spirit Figurine * Blue Nazar * Boxed Set of Lessons Learned * Bright Eyes Scrawl * Brightly Colored Model Parakeet * Brilliant Yellow Nazar * Broken Coffee Cup * Burned Match * Call Of The Sirin * Cancer Hair Piece * Capricorn Hair Piece * Carved Stone Butterfly * Carved Stone Fish * Carved Stone Frog * Carved Stone Lemur * Carved Stone Lizard * Carved Stone Lovebirds * Carved Stone Moth * Carved Stone Octopus * Carved Stone Serpent * Carved Stone Snail * Carved Stone Spider * Carved Stone Turtle * Cat Adoption Papers * Cat Carrier * Cat Grooming Kit * Cat Scratching Post * Cat Vaccine * Catnip Mouse * Celestial Muse * Charcoal Elegant Saheric Headscarf * Charcoal Left-Draped Saheric Headscarf * Charcoal Loose Twist Saheric Headscarf * Charcoal Right-Draped Saheric Headscarf * Charcoal Simple Saheric Headscarf * Charcoal Tie Neck Saheric Headscarf * Charcoal Turban Saheric Headscarf * Charmed Cat Collar * Cheepilah * Cheepilah Beanbag * Cheepilah Sticker * Cheepy Seed Cake * Chief Engineer Toolkit * Chomping Lazlo Toy * Collecting Feathers * Comedic Muse * Communications Pin * Compoonion Socks * Companion Squibly * Creepy Bride Full Hair Piece * Creepy Bride Long Hair Piece * Creepy Bride Short Hair Piece * Crowley * Crowley Beanbag * Crowley Quill * Crowley Sticker * Cumuloose * Curious Note * Curvy Slug Body * Curvy Snail Shell * Dancing Muse * Dark Espergile * Dark Espergile Fusion Gem * Dark Purple Nazar * Deadly Widows Mark * Deadly Widows Web * Delicate Moth Pupa * Delicate Moth Wing * Delightful Muse * Delightfully Carefree Antler * Diamond Elegant Saheric Headscarf * Diamond Left-Draped Saheric Headscarf * Diamond Loose Twist Saheric Headscarf * Diamond Right-Draped Saheric Headscarf * Diamond Simple Saheric Headscarf * Diamond Tie Neck Saheric Headscarf * Diamond Turban Saheric Headscarf * Divine Peacock Hairclip * Dog Adoption Papers * Dog Grooming Kit * Dog Kennel * Dog Leash * Dog Medication * Dog Treat Dispenser * Doggy Bags * Dolly Eyes * Dragon and Maiden Statuette * Dreamy Heartthrob Poster * Dull Disused Razor * Dystopian Gathering Dress * Dystopian Lands Map * Dystopian Survivor Jacket * Elaborate Aquarius Hair Piece * Elaborate Aries Hair Piece * Elaborate Cancer Hair Piece * Elaborate Capricorn Hair Piece * Elaborate Gemini Hair Piece * Elaborate Leo Hair Piece * Elaborate Libra Hair Piece * Elaborate Pisces Hair Piece * Elaborate Sagittarius Hair Piece * Elaborate Scorpio Hair Piece * Elaborate Taurus Hair Piece * Elaborate Virgo Hair Piece * Errant Lazlo Scale * Espergile * Espergile Beanbag * Espergile Fusion Gem * Espergile Orbital Cannon * Fearsome Warrior Figurine * Feather Totem * Feather Wand * Floral Lace Headpiece * Flutter Bum * Forgotten Fanfiction * Full Aquarius Hair Piece * Full Aries Hair Piece * Full Cancer Hair Piece * Full Capricorn Hair Piece * Full Gemini Hair Piece * Full Leo Hair Piece * Full Libra Hair Piece * Full Pisces Hair Piece * Full Sagittarius Hair Piece * Full Scorpio Hair Piece * Full Taurus Hair Piece * Full Virgo Hair Piece * Gear Shifter * Gear Shifter (Bird) * Gear Shifter (Dog) * Gelatin Baticus * Gemini Hair Piece * Ghostly Green Nazar * Giapa * Giapa Beanbag * Giapa Companion * Giapa Hat * Giapa Plushie * Giapa Shoes * Giapa Snack * Giapa Sticker * Giapa Tales * Gilded Gladiator Sandals * Gilded Turtle Trinket Box * Gothic Cross Charm * Gothic Fleur de Lis Charm * Green Nazar * Guide Dog Jacket * Handcrafted Bird Hair Clip * Handful of Shark Teeth * Hard-Earned Dessert * Historic Kumos Scrolls * Historical Muse * Holographic Hopeful Plea * Hungry Whale * Hungry Whale Dress * Hungry Whale Hat * Hungry Whale Sticker * Hungry Whale Tail * Hungry Whale Tale * Hungry Whale Wig * Inky Black Locks * Iridescent Butterfly Chrysalis * Iridescent Butterfly Wings * Jar of Sparkly Red Glitter * Jaw-less Vanquished Dragon Skull * Joyful Lazlo Sticker * Kiteet * Kiteet Beanbag * Kiteet Fur * Kiteet Plushie * Kiteet Shirt * Kiteet Sticker * Kitty Litter * Ladys Fine Embroidered Bodice * Ladys Fine Jewelled Belt * Ladys Fine Silk Sleeve * Large Agility Equipment * Lazlo * Lazlo Bodysuit * Leather Dog Collar * Leo Hair Piece * Leopard Loose Saheric Headscarf * Leopard Print Elegant Saheric Headscarf * Leopard Print Left-Draped Saheric Headscarf * Leopard Print Right-Draped Saheric Headscarf * Leopard Print Simple Saheric Headscarf * Leopard Print Turban Saheric Headscarf * Leopard Tie Neck Saheric Headscarf * Liberty Skull Charm * Libra Hair Piece * Lords Fine Doublet * Lords Fine Embroidered Cloak * Lords Fine Silver and Gold Shirt * Lost Turking Feather * Liliflowre * Lilis * Lovely Autumn Swallow Charm * Lovely Bird Beak * Lovely Bird House * Lovely Maiden Figurine * Lovely Muse * Lucent (Broken) * Majestic Baobab Tree * Majestic Lemur Tail * Master Schematic * Martenez Blade * Martenez Bow * Martenez Briefcase * Martenez Gun * Master Schematic * Medical TriScanner * Miraculous Fallen Star * Molted Cheepilah Feathers * Mud Scented Salt Spray * Mud Scented Serum * Mud Scented Soap Bar * Murky Goldfish Pond * Murky Goldfish Tail * Novelty Snowggie Jar * Opulent Dragon Statuette * Overstuffed Turking Plushie * Overstuffed Yaakov Plushie * Paisley Elegant Saheric Headscarf * Paisley Left-Draped Saheric Headscarf * Paisley Loose Twist Saheric Headscarf * Paisley Right-Draped Saheric Headscarf * Paisley Simple Saheric Headscarf * Paisley Tie Neck Saheric Headscarf * Paisley Turban Saheric Headscarf * Patterned Turtle Carapace * Patterned Turtle Shell * Peahen Beanbag * Pensive Muse * Picturesque Beachside Photo * Pigmented Turking Powder * Pile Of Rocks * Pisces Hair Piece * Plastic Turking Figurine * Plushigile * Poisonous Frog Bromeliad * Poisonous Frog Egg * Poo BeltclusterPoo BeltclusterPoo Earrings * Poo Earrings * Pookerchief * Portrait of a Lady * Portrait of a Lord * Preserved Snow * Punky Skull Charm * Purple Nazar * Rare Flight Feathers * Really Awesome Cool Fun Person Sticker * Red Nazar * Replica Baticus Wings * Ribboned Card * Rich Autumn Swallow Charm * Rodent Burial Kit * Royal Elegant Saheric Headscarf * Royal Left-Draped Saheric Headscarf * Royal Loose Twist Saheric Headscarf * Royal Right-Draped Saheric Headscarf * Royal Simple Saheric Headscarf * Royal Tie Neck Saheric Headscarf * Royal Turban Saheric Headscarf * Rustic Lazlo Plushie * Sacrificial Maiden Statuette * Sagittarius Hair Piece * Sailor Scented Salt Spray * Sailor Scented Serum * Sailor Scented Soap Bar * Sanguine Serpent Egg * Sanguine Serpent Hood * Scaly Lizard Egg * Scaly Lizard Frill * Scavenged Bow * Scavenged Bow and Quiver * Scavenged Quiver * Scorpio Hair Piece * Seaweed Scented Salt Spray * Seaweed Scented Serum * Seaweed Scented Soap Bar * Shark Tank * Sheep Herding Pen * Silver Elegant Saheric Headscarf * Silver Left-Draped Saheric Headscarf * Silver Loose Saheric Headscarf * Silver Right-Draped Saheric Headscarf * Silver Simple Saheric Headscarf * Silver Turban Saheric Headscarf * Simple Peacock Plushie * Slick Cephalopod Beak * Slick Cephalopod Tentacle * Small Agility Equipment * Snowggie * Snowggie Pillow Plushie * Snowggie Sticker * Snowggie Sugar Cookie * Snowggie Sweater * Snowggie Tonic * Soggy Ducky Bath Toy * Soggy Sailboat Bath Toy * Sparkly Red Glitter Hair Gel * Splendorous Peacock * Squibly * Squibly Beanbag * Squibly Hat * Squibly Ink Cannon * Squibly Scarf * Squibly Wig * Super Spooky Skull Ribbons * Taurus Hair Piece * Vanity Incarnate Sticker * Vintage Hungry Whale Plushie * Vintage Squibly Plushie * Virgo Hair Piece Category:Items